fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana Lockwood
Lana, is a Holy Devil Slayer, and a S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. She is famous because of her usage of Devil Slayer Magic, and for her singing voice. Appearance Lana is teenage girl with below average height and build. She is has long blonde hair, that is styled into two girls on each side of her head, just beneath her ears. She has amber eyes. Lana is a girl who has a curvaceous body, and normal breasts size. She normally wears a sky blue-colored sailor outfit with a magenta collar, and darker blue cuffs. However, in year X791, She is seen wearing a little bit of revealing outfit, in which her hair is tied up into a high ponytail, and a white bow supporting. She wears some high-heeled brown leather boots. In Year X792, her hair is probably more longer compared to X784, and X791. Her blue fairy tail stamp was formerly located at her right breast, but it soon changed to white, located at her right thigh. Personality Lana is a pure heart, kind and loving; the type of character people just can't help but find totally endearing. Sweet and submissive, Lana puts her faith in everyone and believe that everybody has goodness within them. Naturally Lana are fawned over by many, and people feel a strong urge to protect Lana from harm. Little do they know that Lana can easily take care of herself! She is strong and athletic, and is widely known because of her singing voice. She is confident, and strict for some reasons. She has a kind-heart and always smiles kindly at her guild mates when greeting them, or when she sees them. Somehow, she is generally a bright and cheerful girl, but this personality disappeared when one of her friends died. Lana has a habit of ending her sentence with “''-desu/masu''”. Lana is a master psychic who can communicate with spirits. She always listens to the voice of nature and has a keen sense that notices any slight variation of the atmosphere. She acts gentle and always sports a friendly smile. History She was formerly known as "The Demon", according to her chilhood(past), she was feared by many people, especially kids, because of her Devil Slaying Magic. Whenever she goes out, people started to go away from her, as far away from her. Although, she felt the most pain, she lost many. She lost her family, because of them were murdered. Lana was the only one left in the whole Lockwood family. After the death of her family, She explored, until she found Fairy Tail. She was a member of Fairy Tail for twelve years, she joined before Erza, and Natsu. She was best friends with Cana. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Phantom Lord arc After Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza and Lana's return from Galuna Island, they found out that their guild headquarters in ruins thanks to a rival guild known as Phantom Lord. She stays outside the guild, dumbfounded, and cannot believe what she had just saw. She was shocked, and forced herself to fight. She tried to fight for her guild, but Misaki, stopped her from doing so. After the whole incident with Phantom Lord, and Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild, so, she went into a fighting position, while Makarov stopped her from fighting them. After some weeks, Lana and Juvia became close friends though. Loke arc Tower Of Heaven arc Battle of Fairy Tail arc The group members return home after the harrowing ordeal within the Tower of Heaven and find their guild rebuilt better then ever. But this new pleasant surprise is cut short when Laxus and his team start an inter-guild battle within Fairy Tail itself so that Laxus can become the new guild master of Fairy Tail. She battled Bickslow along with Gray Fullbuster, and battled Laxus Dreyar next with Erza Scarlet, and Natsu Dragneel. She almost got murdered by Laxus, but saved by Mystogan, and his face revealed, which she though was Siegrain. Oración Seis arc Daphne arc Edolas arc The hyper dimensional transport spell Anima finally grows too big and sends Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town to Edolas, seemingly leaving only Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lana behind. The heroes travel to this Edolas, a world where Magic is scarce and faces are all too familiar, to rescue their friends from a greedy, Magic-hoarding King. When they got to Fairy Tail(Edolas) this is when she met her counterpart, Lana. Tenrou Island arc X791 arc Grand Magic Games arc Eclipse Celestial Spirits ac Sun Village arc Tartaros arc Avatar arc Alvares Empire arc = Magic And Abilities Holy Devil Slayer Magic (聖の滅悪魔法, Sei no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a subsection of the Slayer Magic line—specifically Devil Slayer Magic. * Holy Devil's Valiant Strike (聖魔の洸撃, Shōma no Kōgeki): Holy Devil's Valiant Strike is a basic but deadly Holy Devil Slayer Magic spell, if one uses it correctly. To preform this spell, the user will hold her left arm out, gripping it with their right hand and pointing their palm at their chosen target. The user will then gather a great amount of light into the center of their palm. Once all of the light has been properly gathered up, it will all converge into the the form of a brilliant lustrous sphere that is around the size of a basketball. Once that step is complete, the user will force the orb to travel towards his target at incredible speeds, looking like a shooting star soaring through the air, especially at night. Upon making contact with the opponent, the orb will smash directly into them with incredible force, similar to that of a freight train—after this, the orb will explode in a burst of purifying light that will cause small blades of light to scatter and stab any nearby object or person, dealing incredible blunt and piercing damage in that order. The user is also able to use this spell in the form of a blast, sending out a wave of glimmering light. Upon contact, the blast will cause a great explosion to occur. The user can alter the properties of the spell to where it will have piercing properties, being able to pierce through Magical Barrier and the likes with ease. This spell is generally used by users of Holy Devil Slayer Magic that have gained their Magic via a Magic Transfer. * Holy Devil's Light Sabre (聖魔の正義の剣, Shōma no Seiginoken lit. Holy Devil's Sword of Justice): * Holy Devil's Karmic Fist (聖魔の業拳, Shōma no Gōken): * Holy Devil's Virtue (聖魔の善心, Shōma no Zenshin): Devil Slayer Secret Art (滅悪奥義, Metsuaku Ōgi): Devil Slayer Secret Arts are the strongest techniques of a Devil Slayer's arsenal, and the final thing that they learn from their Devil Slayer books. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, the user must uses them with extreme caution. ** Absolute Venus (明星覇 (アブソリュート・ビーナス), Abusoryūto Bīnasu; Absolute Venus meaning''Command of the Morning Star''): Equipment * Double Scythe(ダブル鎌''Daburu Kama''):Double Scythes are a pair of Scythes owned by Lana. Lana carries around two identical scythes with peculiar hand-like extensions from the opposite side of the blade. Trivia * Category:LanaLockwood Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Devil Slayers Category:S-Class Mage